Something More
by Wolfsbane's Ego
Summary: Inspired by Why we cry by Chibi's. Raven is a girl and is ticked off at Van. She finds the perfect oppotunity to get back and does, but they also find a connection between them in the process of revenge. They find something more.
1. Van's Arrival

Sabrina: Before we begin, we must make a few changes.

Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane, ZP, Cosmo, and Sabrina will refer to themselves in third person.

ZP: Second order of business. They believe the rule of giving credit where credit is deserved.

Cosmo: Yes Cosmo does talk. This means they give some credit to Chibi's, the writer(s) of Why we cry, because they inspired ZP to write this fic.

Sabrina: This story is rated R because of rape, language, and possible lemon.

Wolfsbane: Sabrina forgot the summary. Raven is a girl and she is having her period in the first chapter. Van is hunting Raven down to apprehend her. No one but Prozen and Raven know that she is a girl. More to come.

ZP: Enjoy, and Cosmo will help with the lemon.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Raven trudged through the desert winds, Shadow ever at her side. She contemplated how things had turned out this way, on the run from the law, being chased by Van, and being hated.

As if to add to her misery, she was calling herself Miss Bitch because it was her time of the month. She found a cavernous area in a cliff and went to settle in for the night. She knew everything led to Prozen, but she didn't care. It was Van who had made her life a living hell, not Prozen. He had actually tried to help.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Raven had settled in the secluded cavern because it was so remote. She knew she could hide out and even stash Zoids here. It was perfect because of the area. There was plant-life, wildlife, and even a huge lake, making it an ecosystem in itself.

It was a week later and Raven had made a shelter at the most desolate part of the cavern, the hardest par to see. So hard to see, that you would miss it completely if you knew it was there.

Raven jumped off a small overhang into the lake. When she emerged, she heard a zoid coming into the cavern. Raven quickly swam to get out of the water and to her clothes in the shelter she had built. She ran into her makeshift house and quickly donned her clothing. She listened outside and was infuriated to here him.

"Fiona, this looks like a great place to have our reunion. The weather can't spoil it. What do you think?" asked a voice Raven knew only as Van's.

"You're right. We should have it here. I'll contact, Hermann, Irvine, Moonbay, and Thomas. You start to set up somewhere to sleep," answered Fiona in her usual cheeriness.

Raven's eyes widened as the opportunities laid themselves out before her. She knew that the quickest would probably be the transporter, but she would have plenty of time.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sabrina: Next chapter will be written by Cosmo and will be a lemon.

ZP: ZP feels downright good about herself.

Wolfsbane: ZP says next chapter will be very important to the plot and you'll find out something about Raven and Prozen.

Cosmo: No offense, but let us just say that Prozen has accusations that can be compared to Michael Jacksons's.


	2. The Morning After

Sabrina: That will never ever happen again.

Wolfsbane: No more lemons.

ZP: We'll leave it up to your imagination.

Cosmo: You guys are mean…

Angel: On wit da fic!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She waited until they had gone to sleep. She heard Van say that he was going for a swim and Raven snuck a peek. He dove under the water and Raven crept out from the shadows. Fiona was fast asleep so Raven stripped and dove into the water with a rope and two scarves.

She swam to Van's location and as soon as he came up for air Raven tied his hands together with the rope. She also gagged him and blindfolded him using the cloth.

Quickly, she pulled him to the edge and dragged him to her shelter. She went and brought her clothes to hide anything that showed she was there. Van was completely still and clueless as he had no idea what was going on.

She used her clothing to pad the walls so that Fiona would not here. Raven then took another length of rope and tied Van's hands to a post.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven snuggled closer to Van as a ray of light hit her. She was barely awake but all she could think about was the magical night the two had just shared. Van yawned as he awoke.

He at first didn't recognize his settings as he stared around. He then looked at his chest to see Raven using it as a pillow and smiled. Van also began to think about the sequence of event that took place last night and cursed, "Oh shit!"

Raven looked up tiredly and asked, "What's wrong?"

Van looked down at her and replied, "I need to get out of here. Fiona will wake up soon and look for me. I don't want you to get caught."

With that Van got up and snuck outside. As soon as he got to his clothes he slipped into them and pretended to sleep.

Raven sighed and continued to sleep in her hidden hut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ZP: That was better than expected.

Wolfsbane: The whole Prozen thing still hasn't been explained.

Angel: Next chapter! Sabrina needs to do her HW!

Reminder: 

Anonymous reviews accepted.

Flames welcome.


End file.
